


Драбблы

by Lolifox



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-08-28 12:02:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8445064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lolifox/pseuds/Lolifox
Summary: сборник





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ключ - Сигнал

У девчонки за столиком напротив слишком длинные ноги и слишком глубокий разрез на платье. Мужчина с ней, похоже, очень этим доволен: первые полчаса он просто беззастенчиво смотрит, теперь - решает пустить в ход руки.  
Хибари наблюдает, как широкая ладонь ложится на колено, как осторожно поднимается выше, и легкая ткань платья совсем сползает, полностью открывая ногу.  
Девчонка хихикает, наклоняется к мужчине ближе и что-то говорит.  
Хибари осушает стакан с водой и машинально тянется к браслету на запястье. 

\- Хибари-сан, главное, дождитесь сигнала, - просил его вчера Савада. - После него можете действовать.  
\- Терпение - благодетель, Кёя, - сказал тогда Мукуро. 

К черту благодетель, думает Хибари сейчас, когда пальцы мужчины проводят по кромке чулка, подцепляют резинку и чуть спускают его вниз.  
К черту.

А потом девчонка подмигивает Хибари красным глазом - и, может, это не совсем тот сигнал, о котором говорил Савада, но Савада пусть тоже идет к черту.  
Хибари вскакивает ровно в тот момент, когда мужчина видит перед собой Мукуро в его истинном облике.  
Выпущенный Ролл сметает охрану, тонфы привычно ложатся в ладони. Хибари ухмыляется и дает волю накопившейся ярости.

\- Зачем же так, Кея, - с преувеличенным беспокойством говорит позже Мукуро, - он же весь голос сорвет. Как с ним разговаривать после этого?  
Дон Нери жмется в углу, поскуливает и баюкает раздробленную ладонь. Может быть, даже мечтает хотя бы о капле той странной наркоты, которую с таким упорством распространял последние несколько месяцев на их территории.  
Хибари отводит взгляд от этого зрелища и смотрит Мукуро в глаза.  
\- У тебя неплохо получалось, разберешься.  
Тот щурится и вдруг довольно улыбается.  
\- Разберусь, - говорит он. И, направляясь к дону Нери, будто случайно гладит Хибари по запястью.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ключ - Вырез

-Кё-сан.  
Он отодвигает створку седзи, садится на пол, складывает руки на коленях.  
Кёя едва заметно вздрагивает, подбирается. Как животное, готовое немедленно сорваться с места и атаковать. Это происходит за долю секунды, так, что не заметишь, если не знаешь, куда смотреть.  
Мукуро знает, он смотрит глазами Кусакабе на напряженную спину, на уже расслабленные плечи, когда тот медленно поворачивается. На острые ключицы в вырезе юкаты.  
Потом перекатывает травинку из одного угла рта в другой, подумав, вытаскивает совсем. Говорит:  
\- Мы засекли Хром.   
Кёя прищуривается.   
\- Продолжай.  
\- В аэропорту, она была не одна. - продолжает он голосом Кусакабе. - Есть фотография.  
Он лезет во внутренний карман пиджака, достает ее, встает, подходит ближе. Кёя кивает, забирает ее из протянутой руки, слегка задевает ладонь.  
Мукуро-Кусакабе снова засовывает в рот травинку, снова садится на пятки и чуть склоняет голову.  
Кёя рассматривает снимок. Хмурит брови, кидает на Кусакабе быстрый взгляд, опять возвращается к нему и начинает рассеянно поглаживать Хиберда, вспорхнувшего на плечо.  
\- Спасибо, Кусакабе, - говорит он тихо.  
Тело Кусакабе застывает, чуть дергаются пальцы - он сжимает кулаки и резко кивает. Запах свежезаваренного чая забивается в ноздри, это позволяет сосредоточиться, и он снова поднимает голову. Смотрит, как Кёя берет чашку, на дергающийся кадык, когда он делает глоток, на то, как машинально облизывает губы после.  
А потом тот говорит:  
\- Мукуро, - и пристально смотрит в глаза.   
Он замирает, смотрит в ответ не мигая. Это не сложно, хотя многие могли бы с ним поспорить. Кёя поджимает губы, откладывает фотографию на стол и продолжает: - Это точно Мукуро.  
\- Возможно, Кё-сан, - отвечает он. - Мы проверяем информацию.  
Кёя хмыкает, потревоженный Хиберд слетает с плеча, и он провожает его взглядом. Бросает:  
\- Свободен.  
Кусакабе кланяется, встает и выходит из комнаты, чувствуя спиной пристальный взгляд. Когда он оборачивается, чтобы задвинуть за собой седзи, Кёя уже задумчиво смотрит на деревья в саду.  
Мукуро улыбается, закрывает глаза и окунается во влажную темноту.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ключ - купол

Лицо Мукуро абсолютно безмятежно. Его голова лежит у Хибари на коленях, пряди волос щекочут голые ноги в прорванных брючинах.  
Вокруг разверзся ад, но облачная сфера надежна.  
Хибари часто дышит, смотрит на плывущую перед глазами стрелку часов, на раскрошенное стекло циферблата и облокачивается спиной на край сферы. Наматывает прядь Мукуро на палец, с силой дергает, хмурится:  
\- Опаздываешь.

Снаружи новейшее оружие Мельфиоре под прикрытием объединенных войск плавит уцелевшие базы Вонголы.  
Где-то Мукуро в теле засланного медиума собирается все предотвратить. 

Хибари фыркает, откидывает голову и смотрит вверх. В черноту, которая под его взглядом превращается в небесный купол, рассыпается звездами.  
Глаза слезятся от непривычного, слишком яркого света, Хибари прикрывает веки, расслабленная ладонь почти что гладит Мукуро по щеке. Он чувствует улыбку под пальцами.  
\- Забью... - бормочет он, кривит рот в подобии ответной улыбки и закрывает глаза совсем. Свет становится ослепительным до невозможности.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ключ: Целовать окровавленные пальцы.

Мукуро берет его за руку.

– Чья это кровь, Кёя? – спрашивает он тихо, осторожно подносит ладонь к лицу, заглядывает в глаза.  
Хибари неопределенно дергает подбородком, он не уверен что хочет отвечать, что сможет ответить правильно. Под ботинками хрустит стекло, в ушах гудят отзвуки пламени; мокрые пальцы Мукуро холодят кожу на запястье.  
Не трогай меня, собирается сказать Хибари, но говорит:  
– Идем.

Что Мукуро не способен идти самостоятельно понятно любому, кто на него посмотрит. Он даже стоит с трудом – Хибари чувствует, как он дрожит, как эта дрожь передается в его собственное тело. Слабое травоядное.

Ладонь разжимается, тонфа выпадает на пол; Мукуро смотрит странно, почти испуганно, потом на мгновение прикрывает глаза и прижимается губами к пальцам. Язык коротко слизывает кровь.

Хибари собирается его ударить. Даже тяжело переступает вперед, ближе на те самые полшага, которые сводят дистанцию к нулю. Но Мукуро вдруг слабо ухмыляется окровавленными губами, и желание его поцеловать перекрывает все остальные.

Из проема, где когда-то была дверь слышится хлопок, просачивается пламя тумана и гнусавый голос говорит:  
– Вот вы где, учитель. Хибари-сан так спешил вас найти, что мы его чуть не потеряли, – заминается. – Ой, извините, Хибари-сан, вы бы хоть табличку повесили.

Хибари отпускает подбородок Мукуро, рука тяжело повисает вдоль туловища. Мукуро пошатывается, Фран тут же оказывается рядом, набрасывает ему на плечи непонятно откуда взявшийся плащ, закидывает руку на плечо.

– Только вот, конечно, не стоило так портить чужое имущество, вдруг пригодится еще, а в тюрьме стены дырявые, – бубнит он.

Хибари опускается на колено, поднимает тонфа, смотрит сквозь черный, наполняющий голову туман, на снова закрывшего глаза Мукуро.  
Пора выбираться.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> занзас/мукуро

Пуля входит четко в центр лба.  
От визга какой-то женщины закладывает уши, хлопает дверь, Занзас не оглядывается – он смотрит как по переносице Мукуро стекает кровь, как его тело тяжело валится на пыльный деревянный пол. Интересное зрелище.  
Голова с глухим стуком ударяется о доски, Занзас рефлекторно морщится. Он мог бы подхватить, но только опускает руку, усмехается и, подумав, кидает пистолет Мукуро на грудь.  
Чужое оружие пачкает руки.

Дон Пеларатти провожает взглядом последнего сбегающего посетителя и остается сидеть перед Занзасом, только машет выбежавшему из кухни хозяину, чтобы тот скрылся обратно. Его консильери достает платок и прижимает к царапине на шее, которую успел оставить Мукуро.   
До того, как Занзас его пристрелил.

– Анжело, – говорит дон и усмехается в усы. – Что-то ты побледнел. Убери мусор.  
Он кивает на тело Мукуро. Анжело прячет платок, допивает остатки пойла, которое тут выдают за виски, и поднимается.  
– Да, дон.  
– Извини, – говорит Пеларатти Занзасу, – такое периодически случается. Думают, что могут застать нас врасплох – все эти шавки.  
Он разводит руками.  
– Мусор, – склабится Занзас.

Он наблюдает за тем, как Анжело взваливает тело Мукуро на себя и с ощутимым усилием тащит его к выходу.  
Волоком было бы легче.

– Именно, – с явным удовольствием подтверждает дон. – А слухи про тебя не врали. Действительно бескомпромиссен.  
Занзас дожевывает горчащее пережаренное мясо, сплевывает в платок и морщится. Пожимает плечами:  
– Он мешал. Не люблю, когда мешаются.  
Наверное, ухмылка выходит чересчур неприятной – Пеларатти сглатывает, хватается за бокал. Взгляд бегает от него к обшарпанным стенам этой помойной забегаловки, облегченно фиксируется за плечом Занзаса.  
– Чего так долго? – гаркает он на вошедшего Анжело и снова улыбается Занзасу: – Но с тобой-то мы договоримся.

Не сомневайся, думает Занзас. В лучшем виде.

 

***

Анжело приходит к полуночи.  
Заходит в кабинет, бесцеремонно усаживается на стол, почти касаясь коленом груди. Говорит:  
– Босс грозился отправить тебе лучших девочек. Взбаламутил весь бордель.  
– Если они такие же отвратные, как его жратва, – начинает Занзас и отпихивает его колено. Анжело перебивает:  
– Я сказал, что хватит меня одного.  
Он сползает Занзасу на колени, дергает пуговицу на рубашке.  
– Отъебись, – говорит Занзас.  
Анжело смеется и встает, подходит к зеркалу, рукой зачесывает светлую челку назад.  
– Не такое уж это тело и мерзкое. Даже живота нет. Не удивлюсь, если дон его иногда пользует.  
Занзас морщится.  
– Заебал паясничать. Твое – в соседней комнате.  
– Понял, – говорит Анжело, закрывает глаза и падает прямо там, где стоял.

Мукуро заходит через минуту. Обходит Занзаса со спины, опирается на плечи, говорит:  
– Очень мило было положить меня на кровать.  
Его дыхание щекочет ухо, хвост свисает на грудь. Одной рукой он снова расстегивает рубашку и проскальзывает под нее.  
– Тащил не я, – говорит Занзас и дергает за пряди так, что лицо Мукуро оказывается совсем близко. – Насмотрелся на бордель?  
Тот зло улыбается и больно щипает за сосок.  
– Лучше, – говорит он и, наконец, целует, показывая, кто именно – лучше. – Девки там и правда отвратные.

Занзас отстраняется и усмехается. В штанах тесно, хочется разложить Мукуро прямо на столе, но есть дела важнее. Он кивает на консильери:  
– Сколько этому так валяться?  
– Времени хватит, – понятливо уверяет Мукуро, отходит к окну и задергивает тяжелые портьеры. – На информацию о Пеларатти тоже.

Отлично, думает Занзас, встает и одним движением сгребает мусор со стола. Листы, тихо шурша, разлетаются по полу.   
Мукуро улыбается и снова шагает к нему.


	6. Chapter 6

Хибари бросил монету на полотнище и прикрыл глаза. Поклонился, хлопнул в ладоши; звук разнесся в морозном воздухе, с деревьев невдалеке спорхнули потревоженные птицы. Заскрипел снег и Хибари не выдержал, скосил глаза: Мукуро переступал с ноги на ногу, дышал на замерзшие пальцы. Утро выдалось на редкость холодным.   
– Прекрати, – хмуро сказал Хибари. – Ты мешаешь.  
– Что, даже не достанешь эти свои железки? А как же подраться?  
Хибари сжал кулаки и промолчал. Драться в первое утро нового года в храме не входило в его планы.   
Драться с этими его медиумами вообще раздражало.

Фальшивый Мукуро был как фальшивые игрушки – такой же хрупкий и так же оставлял после себя только разочарование. За десять лет Хибари сломал много таких фальшивок; Савада укоризненно молчал на каждое новое тело, Гокудера матерился, если ему приходилось их убирать.  
Настоящий Мукуро приходил в снах и считал.  
Два года назад Хибари надел кольцо тумана и сны прекратились. Число тогда перевалило за восьмой десяток.

– Сотый, – сказал Мукуро, как будто знал, о чем он только что думал, – был хорош. Зря ты его так.  
Он подошел и встал рядом, Хибари напрягся, готовый защищаться или атаковать в любую секунду, но Мукуро просто стоял и вертел в пальцах монету. Заметил взгляд, обернулся, подбросил ее в руке и спрятал в карман:  
– Хочешь фокус?  
Хибари смотрел на его покрасневшие щеки, на то, как он зябко ежится, когда мокрый от снега шарф задевает кожу, не понимал и начинал злиться. Нужно было позвонить Кусакабе.   
– Будем считать, что да, – усмехнулся Мукуро и протянул руку к его лицу.  
Пальцы вплелись в волосы, большой коснулся виска, погладил ухо. Хибари схватил его за запястье, ощущая, как часто под кожей бьется пульс.  
Он не чувствовал иллюзий.  
Ладонь разжалась и монета выпала на снег, Мукуро выдернул руку и поморщился:  
– Все-таки деремся?

Прикосновение жгло. Хибари выхватил тонфу и ударил коротко, без замаха. Мукуро отпрыгнул, оступился на ступеньке и чуть не слетел по лестнице вниз, но Хибари успел схватить его за шарф и дернуть на себя. Тонфа легла под подбородок.  
Как ты собрался со мной драться, подумал он, если еле двигаешься.   
Мукуро застыл, смотрел в глаза и молчал, Хибари мог бы выпустить лезвия, но медлил и смотрел в ответ.

В кармане зазвонил телефон.  
– Могу ответить, – предложил Мукуро, – раз у тебя руки заняты.  
Гимн Намимори ввинчивался в уши, отвлекая. Мешая разглядеть в лице Мукуро то открытое, что было там всего секунду назад. Мукуро приподнял брови. Хибари опустил тонфу и достал трубку.

– Мукуро вернулся в Намимори, Вендиче раздуплились и грозят проблемами, – сказал Гокудера вместо приветствия. – Десятый просил передать, чтобы вы не громили город, а сначала пришли на базу. Если он первым встретится с тобой, конечно.

Хибари хмыкнул и нажал на отбой. Мукуро улыбался.  
– Я так предсказуем? – сказал он задумчиво.  
Хибари словно ударило под дых. Он отпустил шарф, отвернулся, взгляд зацепился за валяющуюся монету.   
– Тебя ждет Савада, базу найдешь сам, – бросил он и начал спускаться к ждущему у подножия мотоциклу. – И убери за собой.  
Некстати вспомнилось предсказание из омикудзи, обещающее самый счастливый год.

– С Новым годом, Кёя, – донеслось в спину насмешливо. – Увидимся.

Хибари улыбнулся. В груди разливалось предвкушение.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TYL!Дино/TYL!Мукуро, TYL!Хибари/TYL!Мукуро. Хибари убивал и потому немного опоздал. Грубо трахнуть разнеженного и растянутого Мукуро после Дино, на глазах у Дино.(с)

Засада подстерегала на пути к бывшей резиденции, где Хибари ждали для того, чтобы посвятить в очередной важный план. Можно было не тратить время и оставить все на Кусакабе, тот справился бы и в одиночку. Но раздражение требовало выхода, и размяться показалось хорошей идеей.   
Зря. Хибари стряхнул кровь с тонфы, отвернулся от последнего упавшего на землю мужчины и подумал, что на его месте сейчас хотелось бы видеть совсем другое лицо – а эти жалкие травоядные и так получили слишком много незаслуженного внимания.  
Стоило поторопиться.

Он опоздал. Знать время было необязательно, внутренние часы никогда не подводили, а иллюзия на входе в дом только подтверждала это. Плеснуло раздражением, зажглось пламя, и иллюзия рассеялась – слишком быстро, как будто приглашала войти. Хибари недовольно фыркнул, переступил порог и остановился прислушиваясь.  
Тонфы сами легли в ладони, справа от входа скрипнула, приоткрывшись словно от сквозняка, дверь. Накрыло неестественной тишиной. А потом раздался стон, который ни с чем нельзя было спутать. Кровь прилила к голове, Хибари дернулся, сам точно не зная, что собирается сделать, но стон повторился – и он передумал. Кажется возможность скрасить день всё-таки появилась.  
Ковер заглушил шаги до комнаты, Хибари остановился в дверном проеме, оперся плечом на косяк.

На любимом диване Савады Дино Каваллоне трахал Рокудо Мукуро.

Кожаная обивка скрипела при каждом толчке, по влажной спине Каваллоне между лопаток стекала капля пота. Хибари проследил ее взглядом до поджарой задницы, задержался на ямочках на пояснице, снова вернулся к напряженным мышцам. Спрятал тонфы, ослабил галстук, расстегнул верхнюю пуговицу на вороте рубашки.  
Одной рукой Каваллоне упирался о спинку дивана, второй – держал Мукуро под колено. Хибари не мог отвести взгляда от голой ноги, дергающейся в такт каждому движению. Хотелось схватить за лодыжку, прижаться губами к выпирающей косточке – Мукуро ужасно заводило такое. Их обоих заводило.

Молния на ширинке неприятно давила на член. Хибари потер его через два слоя ткани, выдохнул сквозь зубы. С усилием убрал руку.

Звонкие шлепки кожа о кожу мешались с гулом в ушах, запах пота и смазки забивался в ноздри. Хибари смотрел, как Мукуро схватил Каваллоне за предплечье, прямо поверх татуировки, как сжал у основания свой член. Слушал участившееся вместе с толчками рваное дыхание.  
Видеть лицо не хотелось.  
А потом Каваллоне задрожал, толкнулся особенно резко; Мукуро застонал и выгнулся – и Хибари не удержался, вскинул взгляд – чтобы встретиться с ответным.  
Боковым зрением он видел, как Каваллоне отстранился, обернулся к нему:  
– Кёя! Привет, – удивленным он точно не звучал, разве что смущенным немного.  
Все это было неважно.

Мукуро улыбался – довольно, расслабленно, продолжал смотреть в глаза. Прочитать по губам свое имя было легко. Хибари подбросило с места, он оказался у дивана в три шага. Одной рукой дернул Мукуро к себе, почти стянув на пол. Второй – сорвал пуговицу на брюках, вжикнул молнией.  
Мукуро облизнул губы.  
– Я тоже рад тебя видеть, Кёя. Как дорога?  
Хибари уткнул его лицом в диван. Мукуро глухо засмеялся, расставил ноги шире, подался навстречу. Хибари с силой провел по стертому об обивку позвоночнику, шлепнул по ягодице, оттянул ее в сторону. Сперма стекала по бедру, он собрал ее большим пальцем, обвел растянутый, покрасневший вход и вставил палец внутрь, сжав при этом ягодицу сильнее. Мукуро вздрогнул, коротко простонал и выгнулся в пояснице.  
Это стало последней каплей.

Хибари даже не стал спускать брюки – высвободил член из трусов и одним резким движением насадил Мукуро на себя. Вышел до конца, снова вставил на всю длину. Толкаться по чужой сперме было легко, Мукуро подмахивал и шептал его имя. Хотелось заставить его заткнуться, и чтобы он продолжал.  
На молочно-белой коже неровными росчерками темнели пряди, выбившиеся из хвоста – это было красиво; Хибари почти нежно собрал их вместе, намотал волосы на кулак, с силой потянул и толкнулся еще глубже. Мукуро зашипел, но позволил, приподнялся на локтях, обернулся и посмотрел из-под полуопущенных ресниц. Собственный тихий стон потонул в звоне разбитого стекла, Хибари не собирался смотреть, в чем дело. Он обхватил Мукуро рукой, навалился сверху, закрыв собой полностью, прикусил основание шеи, лизнул соленую кожу.   
Перед глазами плыло, он вколачивал Мукуро в диван, впитывал его стоны – и ничто на свете не заставило бы его сейчас остановиться.  
Мукуро дернулся и кончил, судорожно сжался вокруг члена, запачкав белым сиденье. Хибари сжал его бедра, насаживая на себя – наверняка останутся синяки, пусть – и через несколько толчков кончил следом.   
Двигаться не хотелось, но Мукуро завозился, перевернулся на спину, мазнув губами по скуле, потянулся всем телом.

Сзади донесся придушенный всхлип, Хибари оглянулся: Каваллоне стоял, прислонившись к столу, сжимал головку и смотрел на них; по кулаку стекала сперма, возле ног блестела осколками разбитая бутылка какого-то явно раритетного алкоголя.  
Мукуро рассмеялся.  
– Как удачно, что Цунаеши опаздывает, да? Он бы не вынес такого надругательства.  
Каваллоне виновато улыбнулся.

Хибари хмыкнул, пихнул Мукуро, чтобы тот подвинулся, и сел рядом с ним. Он был уверен, что Савада появится здесь только в подходящее время.


End file.
